


sorry, but I love croissants more

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Adrichat Chaos [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Crack, Croissants, F/M, I have no idea, M/M, Minor marichat, Platonic Relationships, What did I do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: It all started with a croissant. Yes, a croissant. Don’t ask how, why or when. Just blame it all on the croissant.
Relationships: Adrichat - Freeform, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrichat Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	sorry, but I love croissants more

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marlyn for being my beta! 
> 
> Side Note: I have no idea what I wrote. I just went with the flow.

It all started with a croissant. Yes, a croissant. Don’t ask how, why or when. Just blame it all on the croissant.

* * *

“My princess, have you tasted the Dupain-Cheng's croissants?” Chat asked Adrien one evening, he recalled Adrien saying that he doesn’t have sweets often because of his strict model diet.

“Sadly, no. Father monitors what I eat very carefully. If I were to gain even an ounce or two he would go hysterical.” Adrien sighed. Sometimes he wished his father would be a bit more lenient with him. He was growing up and personally he didn’t think it was healthy to not gain weight.

“Hmm.” Chat hummed. That was unfair. “What’s wrong with eating croissants?”

“Yeah, it’s a shame, but it’s not a big deal. Three more years of being under my father’s thumb and I’ll be free.” Adrien chuckled sadly. One thousand ninety-five more days until he was free, it wasn’t that long. Hell, he already spent half of his life on this diet.

An idea struck in Chat Noir’s head. It would work purrfectly! “Princess, I have to be somewhere soon.”

“Where are you going?” Adrien asked, intrigued by what called for his attention.

“It’s a surprise!” and with that he leapt out of the confused blonde’s room.

* * *

“Mousinette~ Are you awake?” Chat Noir tapped the bluenette’s skylight. Over the years, they had grown closer and they had shared many nights full of croissants and light-hearted conversations. He could rely on her.

“Kitty! Long time no see. Did you forget about your favorite civilian? Or were you too caught up with Adrien?”, she teased. She helped the two get together, and she gratefully played as wingwoman.

“Hey! My boyfriend wouldn’t like that.” Chat played along.

“Oh! You two are official now? Congrats!” Marinette smiled genuinely. “So what brings the alley cat here?”

“Would you believe me if I said that Adrien hasn’t tried croissant before?”

“He’s eaten croissants before.” Marinette said clearly confused.

“But he hasn’t tasted croissants made by you~” Chat whined. Her croissants were the best. 

“Gosh, you have a boyfriend and yet you still flirt with every pretty girl you see.”

“One, I don’t flirt with every pretty girl I see. Two, it’s called a compliment.” Chat corrected the bluenette.

“If you say so. Anyways, you came for croissants?”

Chat nodded enthusiastically. “Yes ma’am.”

“It sounds like these croissants are for you.” 

“Mari, you know if I want croissants I will crash on your balcony at 1 a.m. Adrien on the other hand can’t. It’s not like he’s a superhero or something.”

Marinette attempted to stifle a laugh. Little did he know…. 

“Something wrong?”

“No, let’s go get those croissants.”

* * *

“Chat? Oh, you’re back. That was fast!” Adrien opened up his window no later than thirty minutes after the superhero left.

“Of course Princess. And I brought croissants, made by yours truly.” Chat gallantly bowed.  
“You bake?” Adrien added that to his mental list of husband qualities about Chat Noir.

“No, Marinette made these. You haven’t tried croissants until you tasted hers.”

“Oh! Marinette! Isn’t she the best! She helped us get together, remember?” Adrien rested his head on Chat’s chest.

“Yeah, she did. And she will help you realize the beauty of croissants.” Chat took out a croissant for Adrien to try. He had to beg Marinette to give him a baker’s dozen in exchange for cuddles, which, to be honest wasn’t that bad.

Adrien took a bite. Instantly, his palate was filled with a soft, fatty texture that made his mouth water. It was heavenly. And the smell, _OH!_ The smell. It was so homey, buttery and absolutely delicious. He finished off the rest of the croissant in one huge bite. Oh! He was in heaven. It was like he found his true love!

“So? How was it?” Chat asked eagerly. 

“Hush. I need to eat more.” Adrien proceeded to stuff another croissant in his mouth. Ah, the buttery goodness melted in his mouth once again, leaving him drooling for more. 

“Adrien, it seems like you love the croissants more than me.” Chat chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Of course I do. I’m getting married to these.” 

Chat was speechless. Adrien had just admitted to loving croissants more than him. “But I thought you said-”

“Sorry, but I love croissants more.” Adrien hushed the superhero, not paying attention to the deflated look on his face. Adrien stuffed another, and another, _and another_ croissant into his mouth. When he reached in the bag to get one more, all he was found with were crumbs. He was devastated. His one true love was gone. Now how will his life ever be complete?

“Adrien.” 

“Let me mourn in peace. My husband died.”  
“O-okay then.” Chat slowly backed away.

“Why? Why did you have to leave me, my love. Why?” Adrien silently sobbed. His life was over. Without croissants, he couldn’t go on.

Chat watched the little show unfold before his eyes, unable to say a word. He really, really began to regret this. He couldn’t watch this anymore. He needed to know the truth. “Adrien.”

“Let me be.” Adrien whined.

“Adrien.”

“He’s gone! He left me because I’m a terrible husband.”

“Adrien.”

“How will I go on without him?”

“Adrien!” 

“What Chat? Don’t you see I’m mourning because my husband divorced me?” Adrien snapped.

“Look, your husband didn’t divorce you, he’s right here.” Chat pointed to himself.

Adrien’s eyes opened comically. “You committed cannibalism!!!” He shrieked.

Oh, this day could not get any worse. “No, no I didn’t!”. Chat had to fight the urge to facepalm.

“Yes you did! Y-you self-cest! . You’re married to yourself!!” Adrien began to freak out.

“No, Adrien you don’t understand.” Chat tried to explain himself, but Adrien wouldn’t let him speak.

“You cheated on yourself!! You betrayed your husband! Chat, how could you?!”

“Oh my gosh! Adrien, listen to me!” Chat gripped Adrien’s shoulders. He stared into the boy’s ever-green eyes, his oh-so beautiful eyes. And his lips, oh! Those peach lips, with croissant crumbs on the corners. He couldn’t help himself, as his mind screamed “No!” and his heart screamed “Yes!”, he leaned in to kiss the blonde, only to kiss… the _wall_?!

“What are you thinking? Just because your husband divorced you doesn’t give you any right to move on so quickly!”

Okay, yeah. He was so done. So very done. “Adrien, everything will be alright because… we are in a polygamy, remember?”

Adrien blinked once, twice, three times before answering. “I can’t believe you fell for that , you idiot.”

“Wait, What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently these one-shot are connected now..... Hmm... What's next.... Marinette playing wingwoman? Aspik and Chat Noir interactions? MORE CRACK?! I don't know, but if you want more cursed content [Join the Adrichat Server!](https://discord.com/invite/xdjfyqEe4a).


End file.
